During installation of a vent on an exterior wall of a building and connection of the vent to conduit within the interior of a building, the process typically requires two or more persons and a ladder, particularly if the vent is being installed on an upper floor. In addition, the installation process can be unduly time-consuming, particularly if attempted by one person. As a result, it is desirable that an installation device and method eliminate the need for more than one person to install the vent. It is also desirable that the installation method and device eliminate the need for the use of a ladder and the attendant safety risks. Further, it is desirable that the installation be as simple as possible with few operational steps.
There are numerous known devices and methods for installation of a vent on the exterior of a building and connection of the vent to conduit within the interior of a building. In most of those known methods, the use of multiple people, multiple steps and/or a ladder is required for the installation because the vent is positioned on the exterior of the building and the conduit is positioned in the interior of the building. These deficiencies result in a time consuming and awkward installation process, sometimes resulting in a damaged or destroyed vent. In addition, the deficiencies can result in injury to the installer.